


Folklore

by Laetitia_Laetitii



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen, Mahjarrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetitia_Laetitii/pseuds/Laetitia_Laetitii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahjarrat, folklore, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folklore

   _“The Camel-headed Man is a legendary creature found in the folktales of the Bedapin, a tribe of nomadic Menaphites. Described as a tall, robe-clad man with the head of a camel, he’s said to appear to lone travellers in the desert, especially around sunset or sunrise. The Camel-headed Man is generally regarded as benevolent, and some believe encountering him is a good omen.”_

“See?” Akthanakos said to Wahisietel, showing him the coloured illustration in the book. “I’m a folktale.”

            “So you are,” Wahisietel responded, putting down his quill. “As a matter of fact, so is Azzanadra, for the Bandits. He’s a bit salty about it, though. He says that their theology has become distorted over time and as a result their attitude towards him borders on idolatry.”

            “Oh dear.”

            “You know how he gets about people bordering on idolatry.”

            “I do. You don’t ever really forget a sight like that. I mean that man’s face–”

            “Of course, he wasn’t complaining about it when they were rebuilding the temple,” Wahisietel concluded dryly.

            “Probably not,” Akthanakos said. “Do you know if anyone else has made it into folklore anywhere?”

            “A few have,” Wahisietel said. “Mothers in Varrock will often threaten unruly children with Zemouregal. And their counterparts in Ardougne have been known to do the same with Hazeel.”

            “How about yourself?” Akthanakos asked. “Any lore stories about Wahisietel?”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” his companion replied, re-dipping his quill in ink. “I lie too low for anyone to notice.”

         

            (This was not entirely true. Several tales found in The Pincers Region of Wushanko Isles mention the Marble-Faced Book Demon, a spirit who appears to people who speak loudly in libraries and tells them to shut up.)


End file.
